


Marshmallow Fight

by JurisfictionAgent99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurisfictionAgent99/pseuds/JurisfictionAgent99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Tony, and their son Peter get into a marshmallow battle while making dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble I came up with for the fun of it. It's completely pointless but I hope it makes you smile.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Get behind me Peter," Steve said as he tried to hide his squirming three year old behind him while Tony launched tiny white projectiles from across the room.

"You can't hide from me," Tony crowed and shot another three marshmallows over for good measure. 

"Okay Peter, we're gonna go around the side of the couch, roll into the kitchen, and reload. On three: one, two three," Steve looked over at Peter before he moved and realized his son was ignoring him in favor of eating more ammo off the floor. "Okay buddy, time to find food that didn't come from the ground." He lifted Peter and put him on his back and then quickly crawled on all fours toward the kitchen.

"Haha, you have crawled right into my trap," Tony cried as he leapt out from the end of the sofa. 

"Daddy!" Peter smiled and held his arms out to Tony who quickly came over and snatched him off Steve's back.

"Oh no you don't," Steve said and took off after his runaway husband. "I'll save you Peter. Never fear!" Steve detoured into the kitchen and grabbed a new bag of marshmallows. He left his tiny launcher on the counter and ran after the escaping pair. He could hear them in the library. 

"Okay," Tony whispered. "When pop comes in we're gonna shoot all our marshmallows at him. You ready?"

"No, wanna eat 'em."

"Peter focus, this is war. Sacrifices have to be made," Tony said seriously.

Peter giggled and shoved two marshmallows and three fingers in his mouth.

"Close enough." Tony refocused on the door. Steve would be here any second. 

The door burst open and Steve feigned confusion. "Where oh where have my targets run off too? How will I find them now?"

Tony looked over at Peter who was grinning fit to burst, taking great delight from hiding from his pop. Tony held a finger to his lips to remind Peter to be quiet. Peter took his fingers out of his mouth and mimicked him.

"Well," Steve said loudly, "I guess I'll just have to eat these jumbo marshmallows all by myself. Too bad Peter isn't here."

"Here, here, here. Pop, I here, let me eat marshmallows, please." Peter jumped up from where he and Tony had been hiding and rushed out to grab onto Steve's legs.

"Open wide," Steve said and Peter opened his mouth at once. Steve laughed as he dropped a jumbo sized puff into Peter's waiting mouth. 

Tony came out from behind the couch and swept Peter up, blowing a raspberry on his stomach. "So that's the trick huh? Give you bigger marshmallows and you change sides just like that. I'll be sure to keep that in mind for next time. I'll have some the size of your head."

Peter's eyes went wide as he stared at his daddy in awe.

"He's kidding Peter," Steve said although he wasn't certain that was true. Left to his own devices Tony was likely to come up with a marshmallow the size of their couch.

"Okay, time to get cleaned up and ready for dinner," Steve said.

"Aww, do we have to?"

"Yes Tony, you do. Now quit fussing."

Tony pulled a face but took Peter to help him bathe while Steve finished cooking.

"Come on Peter, let's go play battleships in the tub."

"No splashing, you'll get water everywhere," Steve called as his husband raced down the hall. Oh well, Tony would clean it up after and Peter would have fun. Steve went back to the living room to pick up what Peter hadn't managed to eat, thankful the entire time for the wonderful family he was blessed to be a part of. They might be messy sometimes but he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kaylee88.tumblr.com)


End file.
